Twists In Time
by otkcp
Summary: Twist and turns in time bring them together as a family, with bumps along the way and generations of kids that have come to stay.  Warnings: spanking of minors in later chapters, violence, slash, possible sexual content and mentions of death.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Twist and turns in time bring them together as a family, with bumps along the way and generations of kids that have come to stay.

Warnings: spanking of minors in later chapters, violence, slash, possible sexual content and mentions of death.

_The italics in the chapter are characters speaking Irish Gaelic._

**Chapter One: Surprise**

To an outsider Connor Reilly seemed like any other college freshmen, he studied, partied and called his parents once a week, all three of them, you see there was something different about Connor, of course there were others with three or more parents and that wasn't exactly what made him so different but it was a factor.

You see Connor was the miracle child born to two vampires; his birth mother had staked herself to bring him into this world, saying that he was the one good thing she and his biological father had done together.

Said father, Angel one of the only two vampires (to date) with a soul, had loved and cherished every moment with his baby boy, sadly their time together had been cut short, by enemies old and new and a friend who had long since been forgiven.

Connor's 'home town' had been hell, literally. He had been raised in the hell dimension Quor-Toth, by Daniel Holtz a man who had hated his father, a man who hated demons, something he had taught to his 'son'.

The boy had returned from hell as an angry and confused teen with a second had vengeance toward his birth father. There had been an attempt to work things out, but the anger and confusion had become too much for the teen and his father had made a hard and mostly selfless decision to once again give up the son he had only just gotten back.

Angel had Wolfram & Hart, a mostly (now sort of formerly) evil law firm, re-write Connor's world and everyone but Angel's memories of him. Connor had been given an adoptive family and memories of a happy childhood. He had become Connor Stephan Reilly, Son of Colleen and Lawrence and big brother of Kayla.

But fate had brought father and son back together and all mixed up in Connor's head was two sets of memories, two lives, one real and horrible and one fake but wonderful, Connor figured that this would have messed up most people but for Connor he was now pretty well adjusted.

He was a freshman at Stanford University, he lived in a dorm, had lots of friends, only one of which now knew his story. He finally had a wonderful and loving relationship with Angel, his Da, and with the gang, especially Spike who was his best mate. Hell Angel had given, just given him and car.

He still loved his adoptive family, had monthly dinners with them and a weekly call home, but they didn't yet know the truth about their son and his story, a story that was about to get even more complicated.

His lectures were done for the day, well for the week to be exact and Connor was heading back to his dorm to change and get ready for a party he and his friends were supposed to be attending that night.

Connor wasn't paying much attention to where he was going but the small congregation of people in the hall had caught his attention, a group of college goers were standing around a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes, dressed in animal skins.

"Sweetie can you tell me your name?" a pretty junior girl asked the little boy "we can't help you find you parents if you don't tell us honey" the boy spoke then, but not in a language the girl or other standers by could understand _"No, leave me" _but Connor understood the words just as if they had been spoken in English, looking at the boy for the first time, Connor recognised him instantly.

"Rafferty?" he called out to the boy, who was getting antsy now, and had just pushed the pretty girl away from him _"Aon (no) don't push people_" upon hearing the familiar voice the boy, Rafferty looked towards the voice.

"Daidí?" he said looking at Connor "_Daidí is that you?" _he asked again in the language. The memories of his past flooded back, the hell that been his home, the demon seductress he had lost her virginity to at the tender age of twelve and the mostly human son that had resulted from it all.

"_Aye Mac (Son) it's Daidí" _Connor replied in the language that he could now place as Irish Gaelic, Connor pushed his way past the crowed and was almost balled over by the force of his son's hug "_I never thought I'd see you again Mac" _he said as he held his boy tight.

"_Oh Daidí I missed you" _Rafferty whispered to his father, the three years they had been apart had been hard on the young boy.

"_I'm here now, not going anywhere" _Connor promised the child, before becoming aware of the people staring at him, the girl Rafferty had pushed spoke "you know him then?" she asked, Connor nodded "yeah, he's mine" he replied before pulling Rafferty up into his arms and leaving quickly.

Heading to his dorm, Connor needed to pack and head to Angel's, Stanford was no place for Rafferty to be and Connor knew it.

...

Angel was brooding; this if you asked those who knew him, was something he did regularly. Right now he was brooding about his son Connor, who was once again not coming home for the weekend much to the disappointment of his father.

He knew his son was young, but considered an adult by law; he was a college student and had better things to do then to his Dad on the weekends but it had been nearly a month since his last visit and Angel was getting antsy, he missed his son.

So lost in his brooding, Angel hadn't noticed the commotion in the lobby of the hotel he and his team had recently returned to living in, running both the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart and Angel's investigations (part-time).

Now roused from his broody thoughts, Angel left his suit and descended the stairs to the lobby; he was shocked by the sight that greeted him. Two children were standing in the middle of the Hyperion Lobby, looking scared and confused, the older child, a girl of no more than twelve or thirteen was screaming and pointing at the green and horned Lorne.

The boy had noticed Angel enter the room, looked at him for a moment before turning to the girl and exclaiming excitedly "Kathy look Da!" at the boy's words, the girl, Kathy, stopped screaming and turned to where the younger child was pointing.

"Liam, is that you? Liam what is going on, where are we?" she asked hurriedly, a delicate but strong Irish accent rang clearly through the now quiet lobby.

"Kathy?" Angel questioned looking at the girl, his little sister, the sister he had killed all those years back and regretted oh so very much, he then turned and looked at the boy "Dewey?" his son, his other son the one he had had as a human was standing here in his hotel with Angel's little sister Kathy, both very alive and smelling like family.

"Err, so I guess I'm not the only one then?" Connor said, he was standing in the doorway, his young son fast asleep in his arms.

"Well damn" Gunn's voiced sounded through the now quiet lobby.

**A/N: it's been a little while since I wrote, and I know I shouldn't be starting new stuff but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me be, hope you like and please review. Any suggestions as to what should happen would be appreciated =D **

Dewey Liam O'Connor (8) is the son of Angel (Liam) when he was human and young (18) Dewey's mother was a local girl, Peggy Finnigan, who passed away just after childbirth, leaving Liam with a young son. His mother and younger sister did most of the work when it came to Dewey's care, but the pair spent every Sunday together.

Rafferty Stephen O'Connor (8) Connor's son born while he was in Quor-Toth, to a demon seductress whom he killed afterwards. The two have a close bond, and upon seeing his son again, Connor's ability to speak Irish Gaelic automatically returns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Generations **

Angel looked from his son, to the little boy snuggled up and sleeping in his arms then to his own new arrivals "Okay, what is going on here?" he asked not that people coming back from the dead or popping up from the past was overly uncommon for the members of AI.

"Err, I don't know exactly, but Rafferty..." he gestured to the child in his arms with his head "turned up on campus out of the blue" he didn't mention who Rafferty was, but he knew that there would be questions and he wasn't disappointed.

"And who is he exactly?" Angel asked, but his nose was telling him that the kid was family; his scent was very similar to Connor's, so similar that it could only mean that they close blood relatives, Connor shuffled nervously "umm, well he's my arr, my son" he admitted.

There were looks of confusion shared by the rest of the team, all of them trying to figure out how Connor had a son and when it had happened. "Explain" Angel demanded of his son, the teen sighed "can I put him down somewhere first he's kind of heavy".

Angel indicated the round sofa behind him "you can put him there, but then you've got some explaining to do" Connor nodded, walking over to the indicated seat, lay his son down and sat next to him.

"Well you know Quor-Toth is a different world to this one, and there are lots of demons and stuff, which I guess is not that different to LA"... "But anyway there was this, ah, kind of seductress demon called Trishna and she was well seductive" Connor continued awkwardly to tell the story.

"And even though I was only eleven I was unable to resist her" he went on despite the many exclamations of "Eleven?" from his father and his friends "see Trishna and her kind mate with human males to make more of their kind, as they are a female only species" he continued "so when she gave birth to our son a week later, their pregnancies don't last like ours, anyway when she saw she had birthed a human son and not a seductress daughter she got pissed and tried to kill him, then I guess she was going to do me too".

"But from the moment I saw him, I felt a tug of, well I didn't know it then but a tug of love and a burning desire to protect my baby" he kept explaining "I raised him until he was five, he was a stubborn and strong kid, kind of like me I guess, I don't know what happened after that" Connor finished.

Kathy spoke up "he was alone for a long time after you left and scared, but then the powers brought us together, they told us we were special and that big plans were in place for the three of us, and for other children still in the world" she told them.

There was a shocked silence "so this is all part of some PTB plan?" Gunn asked no one in particular, there was no reply.

"Bloody hell, well things around here just got interesting didn't they?" Spike said and there were many nods and murmurs of agreement from the rest of the team.

"And they are about to get even more interesting" said a beautiful blond woman standing in the lobby entrance, a little girl's hand in her own "Mama, where we?" the petit child asked the woman curiously.

There was an incredulous chorus of "Mama?"

**A/N: I know it's short, and to be honest the little girl totally wrote herself into the story, I had nothing to do with it =D any guesses on who Mama is? Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and that you all enjoyed the new instalment. Any requests are appreciated. **


End file.
